How Da'an Came to Earth
by StarTraveler
Summary: Something I thought of awhile back. What went through Da'an's mind when he was told he would be coming to Earth.COMPLETED


Disclaimer: Da'an, Earth Final Conflict and whomever else I mention belong to Gene Roddenberry I'm just burrowing them for my overactive imagination.  
  
Author's Note: Da'an was one of my favorite characters on the show along with Liam, Renee, and Augur but I've always wondered what went through Da'an's mind when he was selected as the North American Companion. In the show's pilot it was revealed the Companions had been on Earth for three years so the time period will be two years before they arrived.  
  
Da'an walked along the streets of his home world toward the quarters of the Taelon Synod, the skies had once been beautiful but then the Jaridians had come destroying the atmosphere. Also many were approaching the end of their life spans and soon the Taelon race would cease to exist.  
  
That knowledge was fine with the species the Taelons, including himself had victimized over the years. He used to enjoy making others suffer for his belief that it would benefit his race in the war with the Jaridians but of late he was one of a growing number that opposed violence and tried to bring peace where there was suffering.  
  
"And where are you heading?" A very familiar voice asked. Da'an turned to see Zo'or his child. Zo'or also enjoyed making others miserable and using his power to get what he wanted, Da'an felt sadness pour through him, *I taught him to well*  
  
"Yes Da'an you did and your efforts to this peace and love movement are a disgrace".  
  
"No Zo'or it is beneficial to our survival maybe someday you will understand now if you'll excuse me, Qo'on is waiting to see me".  
  
Da'an left Zo'or standing alone in the hall as he went to Qo'on's chamber. It was the greatest honor to have the highest leader of his race request to see him. Two guards scanned him then stepped aside allowing him to enter.  
  
Qo'on stood by a window looking out at everyone going about their daily lives then turned to look at Da'an. "Greetings Da'an"  
  
"Greetings to you Qo'on" Da'an replied.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I have summoned you" He began without preamble.  
  
"It has caused me many hours of meditation" Da'an replied truthfully.  
  
"As you know we sent out a scout ship with a pilot named Ma'el thousands of years ago to find a species that would be compatible with us and help us solve in our core enemy dilemma". "Yes I know the story he then landed on a place called Earth where he found inhabitants somewhere in something called the Middle Ages he grew to respect them and said they had potential and that someday we would make contact when we were all ready, also he was buried in a tomb on Earth".  
  
"Very impressive Da'an and that time has arrived we have made contact with Earth".  
  
"Are you telling me they are advanced enough to help us to benefit from us?" Da'an felt amazement course through his entire being.  
  
"Yes we leave in one month on the Mother ship the Taelon Synod will live on the Mother ship and you will have an important role".  
  
"You have chosen me this is a great honor Qo'on".  
  
"Yes you will be posted as the Companion Ambassador to North America in a place called Washington DC, many humans are excited at the prospect of us coming, but others fear us, your task and that of the other ambassadors will be to promote cooperation and understanding while we look for the answers to our questions".  
  
"It sounds like we are going to occupy them instead of helping them with their problems we cannot make the mistakes we have in the past".  
  
"We will be all right the humans will embrace us and suspect nothing, after all we are more advanced than they are".  
  
"Yes Qo'on" Da'an replied trying to sound neutral.  
  
"Good you are dismissed".  
  
Da'an nodded and walked out of the Synod building, after years of waiting Earth had advanced enough to make contact, soon they would see if Ma'el had been right about his love for the humans.  
  
One Month Later:  
  
The shuttle landed on the lawn of the government building known as the White House where the President of the U.S. lived. The shuttle door opened and Da'an and his entourage stepped out. The president had been elected only three months before and was thrilled beyond belief, he had helped make first contact with an alien species; this would get him reelected for sure!  
  
"Greetings Companions I am President Thompson, welcome to Earth".  
  
"Da'an's complexion faded then came back indicating he was blushing, "Greetings President Thompson we are the Taelons and we are here to help and learn from you as well".  
  
Note: I just had to get this out of my system. In the meantime I hope you're enjoying my story The Journey Together, Chapters 14 and 15 will be posted sometime next week. 


End file.
